EXILE
by MiniHayden
Summary: Challenge response for the monkey girl. Danny tells his parents his secret, but will they accept him? Reviews would be nice, but I won't beg for them like some other people. Rated T for my insane paranoia.
1. Dinner

**Danny: Hayden, again? You're really doing **_**another **_**challenge? *Facepalm***

**Me: Why not? I like challenges. I'm too lazy to come up with a plot myself.**

**Danny: BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY DOING 5 OTHER STORIES!**

**Me: So? Why can't I do 5 more?**

**Danny: What do you mean 5?**

**Me: *hands Danny the challenge list* the monkey girl posted 5 challenges. I thought I'd please her by doing all of them.**

**Danny: Well, they better be good. Anyway, for all you copyright people out there, Hayden doesn't own me. Also, the song playing on Danny's radio is 'Haunted' by Evanescence. She doesn't own that either. *looks at me* what are you doing?  
>Me: Dancing to Len Kagamine's song 'Migikata no Chou'. It's Japanese, you know.<strong>

**Danny: Oh…*turns to face reader* Please ignore my friend here, she's crazy.**

**Me: **_**I saw a butterfly, sitting on your right shoulder… la la la**_

**Danny: *looks at challenge list and Hayden's story* looks like she's decided to start with challenge number 3. So much for doing things in the right order *shrugs*. Well here it is, the monkey girl. Enjoy!**

_Challenge #3: Danny decides to tell his parents his secret and they don't accept him  
>Description: I really hate those fics where the parents are all "Oh we'll accept you no matter what" and there aren't enough "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU ECTOPLASMIC WASTE OF EXISTANCE!" fics. No PP<br>Rules: At the end of the fic, Danny's parents CAN'T accept him, no matter what. Okay, they CAN seemingly accept him, but he has to say that they love Danny __Fenton__, but hate Danny __Phantom__. You can make this a X-over if you want._

_**Exile, Chapter 1**_

"You're goin' down, ghost scum!" I heard my dad shout from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see him powering up an ecto-foamer. My mum was nowhere to be seen, but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I glanced round, looking for her. My dad was virtually no threat at all; it was Mum I was worried about.

The street was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then again, she could be hiding. It was hard to see with the power down. Why did they have to hunt me at night?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a stone being thrown behind me. Distracted, I turned round to work out where exactly the noise had come from. I couldn't see anything.

"I've got you now, Phantom," I recognised Mum's voice instantly. I spun back round to the direction I was originally facing to see her firing a ghost-proof net right at me. I jumped out the way just in time. Dad blasted several shots of ecto-foam in my direction. Unsurprisingly, he missed. I heard him curse as he ran out of ammo. There was a clatter of a gun dropping and he ran right towards me.

I flew a few feet in the air to get out of his way. He cursed again.

"You won't get away this time, ghost!" my mum fired an ecto blast at me, but I flew off, smoothly dodging it. She cried out in frustration.

"We'll find you, Phantom, and when we do, we'll destroy you. Molecule by molecule. There'll be nothing left of you when we're finished!" my dad's threat rang out threw the sky as I flew home slowly.

I phased threw my locked bedroom window and changed back into Danny Fenton. My black and white hazmat suit turned into a baggy white shirt and jeans. My silvery-white hair became raven-black and my bright green eyes became an icy blue. _At least they still love half of me,_ I thought sadly.

I sighed and tuned my radio in to a random channel. A loud song came on:

_I know you're still there, watching me, wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you,_

_I won't let you pull me down._

I turned it off. The song was just too appropriate for what had just happened. It reminded me of my dad's threat. Sure, he was a lousy ghost-hunter. But with Mum, he stood a fair chance of capturing me. _If they were just able to get me cornered_. I shivered and shook my head at the thought.

"Danny, dinner!" I heard Mum call from the kitchen. I looked up, confused. How did she get home and cook dinner so quickly? Maybe she was using that stupid invention again, the one that cooks sausages in a few seconds. I walked downstairs, hoping that my food wouldn't eat me first.

My entire family was sitting down eating by the time I got to the kitchen. The sausages thankfully hadn't turned into flesh-eating rabid animals, I noticed. My older sister, Jazz, looked at me worriedly. My parents didn't see.

"We were just telling Jazzy-pants how close we got to capturing that putrid piece of ectoplasmic scum, Danny Phantom," my dad informed me as I sat down.

I began to eat my food when my mum said, "I'm starting to rethink what we would do with him when we catch him. My maybe we should dissect him? I've never really had a close look at a ghost for a long period of time before." I choked on my sausage.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Mum asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied, too quickly.

She sent me a questioning look. I was about to give another excuse when Jazz asked, "Are you going to sedate Phantom? It would hurt him if you didn't."

Dad laughed, "Sweetie, you know we don't care about that."

"Oh," was all Jazz said in reply, she looked at me worriedly for the second time.

Mum carried on, "I have a brand-new set of scalpels down in the lab, now that I think of it. All we really need is some ghost proof restraints to fix onto the table. I'll move the computer down there tomorrow to help records the results. I might also do a transcript of what he says-"

"But you haven't even caught him yet!" Jazz pointed out hurriedly.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" I asked.

"Danny, this is very important to us," Dad said to me. "Catching a ghost would not only be a great achievement to me and your mother, but it would be another step to understanding these beings properly."

"What can't you just ask Phantom for all the information you want?" I suggested to them.

My parents fell into hysterics. "Danny sweetie, why would a ghost ever co-operate with humans? I expect they would rather die for a second time that sit down and _talk._" Mum laughed.

"How do you know that?" I asked them.

"Everybody knows that ghosts are evil, sweetie. It's a fact. Why else would they try to destroy the town every day?" Mum replied.

I guessed it did make sense in some ways to them. But what about Clockwork? Or Frostbite? Or Dora? Have they heard of _those_ ghosts before? Based on what they'd just told me, I decided that they hadn't.

"Personally, _I _don't think that Danny Phantom is evil at all. He does a great job of protecting the town," Jazz winked at me.

"That's just a distraction to keep us away from his evil plans," Dad said. "He's scheming something right now, I know it!"

"Yeah," I mumbled under my breath, "like how to get my fork through this sausage."

"Tomorrow we'll all go out and look for him. Me and Maddie will get the weapons ready now. And remember," Dad eyed me and Jazz "If you see any sign of Phantom, tell us so that we can tear him to shreds- I mean dissect him," he said, looking at Mum. My parents left the room and headed downstairs to the lab.

Jazz turned to me "They're getting pretty serious about catching you now Danny, you'd better be careful when you're out fighting."

"I know," I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "At this rate, every time a ghost shows they'll be on my back. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should tell them," Jazz suggested to me, "once they find out that Danny Phantom is their son, they'll be O.K with it."

"What if they don't accept me?"

"Come on Danny, we both know it won't come to that. They love you, and…and I do too," she smiled. Jazz stood up and held her hand out, "I'll come with you if you like Danny."

"O.K.," I agreed hesitantly. I took her hand and she led me over to the door of the lab. She opened it silently and we both headed down stairs.

"We'll catch him using this ghost-proof net," I heard my mum go through the plans with my dad, "but we'll take some spares in case either of us misses. I charged them up with electricity to weaken him once he's inside, so he shouldn't struggle. If in case he does, I've got something here to knock him out for a few hours."

She turned around as she heard us come in, "Hi guys. What's wrong? Did you see Phantom?" Mum suddenly became excited.

"In a way," I said.

"What do you mean son?" Dad asked, confused.

I hesitated. What if they _didn't _accept me? What if Jazz was wrong? She was once, when Dad apologised on his and Mum's anniversary. Jazz had gone through her _entire_ diary looking for mistakes. I wouldn't want her to have to do that again.

"You see…" I began.

"Yes?" my parents looked at me expectantly.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Just get on with it Danny," Jazz whispered to me. "Remember, they _love _you."

I swallowed nervously, "I'm Danny Phantom."

**Danny: Oooooo a cliffy. Hayden, you are truly evil.**

**Me: I know, right! Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It might take me a while to update. Like Danny said, I have 5 other stories going on at the moment. Please don't hate me! I want to update this as much as you want to find out what happens next! All the challenges will be in the same story, so that's why this chapter is called EXILE: Chapter 1, instead of just chapter 1. You get it? Good. Hope you liked it the monkey girl!**


	2. Exile and Valerie

**Me: Hey guys, what's up?**

**Danny: The sky.**

**Me: Danny, that was terrible. Besides, I was talking to all my lovely readers, not you.**

**Danny: Anyway, me and Hayden are back for more EXILE! Isn't that great? I bet you weren't expecting another update as quick as this! Hayden just had to write it. She didn't want to keep her fans waiting.**

**Me: I really wasn't expecting this much of a reaction guys, thanks. *Nudges Danny* hey Danny?**

**Danny: What? Oh yeah, disclaimer. Here goes: Hayden doesn't own me. She doesn't own the song playing on Dan- uh, my iPod. It's called Too Close for Comfort and it's by McFly**

**Me: I think we should do review replies.**

**Danny: Knock yourself out *gets up and walks into kitchen* I'm getting some juice.**

**Me: *to readers* well, here are the replies!**

**The monkey girl: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for setting the challenge I hope you like what I did with Jack's reaction, it's just for you!

**Ghostfinder: **Well, I'm continuing now, you can see what happens next.

**Foreverhalfa: **This is an update!

**Lolxxx: **Suspense… is awesome! Thanks for reviewing

**AnimeAngel497: **No more cliffy now, you can find out what happens.

**Thelittlemonster17: **Thanks for reviewing! Twice!

**Me: Oh, and before I let you read the story, you have to know this: I can't really remember if Phantom (not Fenton) told Valerie that he knows she was the Red Huntress. If he didn't then just pretend he did, alright? The plot won't work otherwise.**

_**EXILE, Chapter 2**_

_She turned around as she heard us come in, "Hi guys. What's wrong? Did you see Phantom?" Mum suddenly became excited._

"_In a way," I said._

"_What do you mean son?" Dad asked, confused._

_I hesitated. What if they didn't accept me? What if Jazz was wrong? She was once, when Dad apologised on his and Mum's anniversary. Jazz had gone through her entire diary looking for mistakes. I wouldn't want her to have to do that again._

"_You see…" I began._

"_Yes?" my parents looked at me expectantly._

"_I'm…I'm…"_

"_Just get on with it Danny," Jazz whispered to me. "Remember, they love you."_

_I swallowed nervously, "I'm Danny Phantom."_

"What do you mean Danny?" my mum looked really confused.

"Like I said, I. Am. Danny. Phantom. Get it?" I said to reiterate.

"That's not possible, dear. Phantom is a _ghost_. He is _dead_. You are alive, and you're my son. Are you making this up to get attention?"

Jazz stepped forward, "No! He really is Phantom!" She turned to me, "Show them Danny."

"Um…Jazz…" I began.

"Just do it! They won't believe you if you don't!" she replied urgently.

"Don't do what?" my parents asked in unison.

"Do this," I said, as I let myself transform.

"You're…You're Phantom," Dad said, reaching for something behind him that I couldn't see."

"Yeah…sorry I didn't tell y-"

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU ECTOPLASMIC WASTE OF EXISTANCE!"Dad pulled the gun out from behind him and aimed it at me.

"What?" I stepped back in shock.

Jazz jumped in front of me quickly, waving her arms, "What the hell are you doing? Danny's your son!"

"That's not our son, not anymore. That's Phantom," Mum grabbed a gun as well. She walked closer to me and said, "I can't believe you've betrayed your own family, Danny."

"But I didn't-" I tried to say.

"I can't believe you were plotting against us all this time."

"But-"

"Now get out of my house before I change my mind and rip you apart," she whispered in my ear.

I heard her power up the gun. She really was threatening me. I stepped back and turned to Jazz. She was facing away from me. The guilt must have been killing her.

I took off and phased through the ceiling until I got to my room. I looked around quickly. I could only take a few things. I picked up my phone and my iPod, which was still switched on from the journey home from school. I almost laughed out loud when I heard what song was playing.

_But if you turn your back on me now, when I need you most_

_But you chose let me down, down, down_

_Would you think about what you're about to do to me and back down..._

I switched it off and picked up my backpack. I filled it with some basic supplies like clothes and food that I found still wrapped up under my bed. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. My parents would be here any second. If they found that I was still here… well, I didn't really want to find out what would happen. With tears in my eyes, I opened my window and took off towards the sky.

I was in split decisions where to go next. I couldn't really stay with anyone I knew well because their houses would be the first place my parents would look for me. I landed on the branch of a tree and took out my cell phone. I scrolled down my short list of contacts, Dad, Jazz, Mum, Nasty Burger Home Delivery, Sam, Tucker, Valerie.

Valerie.

She was the only person my parents didn't know. Well, they kind of did, but they didn't know where she lived now – an old apartment on the east side of town. I opened up her contact and pressed the green 'call' button.

After five rings, she picked up, "Hello?"

"Valerie, hi. It's um…Phantom," I decided to choose that identity, my parents would be looking for Danny _Fenton_ now, a human was much easier to find than a ghost.

"Phantom? How did you get my number?" Valerie replied cautiously.

"Long story, can I crash at your place? I kinda need somewhere to stay."

Laughter sounded on the other end of the line, "Phantom, _you_ want to stay at _my _apartment, even after I've tried a million times to destroy you? Wow, you must be completely out of options."

"Yeah, I am out of options. You won't even know I'm there. Seriously, I'm not joking, please?"

There was silence for a while. Finally, Valerie spoke, "Fine Phantom, you can stay. But if you even do one tiny thing that I consider threatening, you'll wake up one morning very confused at the bottom of the ocean, get it?" she told me.

"O.K., O.K., fair enough. I get it. And Valerie?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

I hung up before she could say anything else.

It took me ten minutes to fly to Valerie's apartment. I knocked quietly on the window and waited for a reply. She opened it up and narrowed her eyes when she saw me, "I've got my eye on you Phantom. Just make sure my dad doesn't see you. He'd flip if he found out a ghost was staying at his place."

"Don't worry about it, it'll be like I'm not even here," I promised her as I crawled in through the window and sat down on the sofa. "Is it O.K if I sleep on here?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just stay out of my way," Valerie left the room. I guessed that she was going to her own bedroom to go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep myself.

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

When I was sure Phantom was sleeping (or as close to sleeping as ghosts could get), I crept quietly into the living room where he was resting and picked up his backpack which he had carelessly left on the floor. I needed to check if there any traps or weapons in there. I opened it up slowly and picked through the contents.

There were clothes, packets of crisps and a half-eaten sandwich. Not much of an arsenal. I went through the pockets and found his iPod. I turned it on and looked at the list of songs, more out of curiosity than anything. There several bands on there; Evanescence, Busted, McFly, Dumpty Humpty and others. The kind of stuff everyone round Amity Park listens to.

I checked the back of the iPod and saw a video camera. _That means he should have some videos on this thing_ I thought. I went back to the main menu and clicked 'videos'. Sure enough, there were a few on there. I opened the most recent one up and saw a short video of Danny Fenton and his two friends dancing to a Dumpty Humpty song. One major question stuck in my mind.

Why did Phantom have Danny's iPod?

**Danny: Are you going to end on cliffys for every chapter you do?**

**Me: Probably, I like keeping people waiting, except this one isn't a big cliffy like last time.**

**Danny: McFly, Evanescence and Busted. You like them a lot, don't you?**

**Me: *nods* they're my favourite bands. I love them ****. I added Dumpty Humpty in for you though.**

**Danny: Thanks. *looks at reader* thanks so much for reading. We won't beg you to review, don't worry.**

**Me: Look out for the next chapter of EXILE, coming your way soon! While you're waiting you can look at my other story if you want…**

**Danny: *sarcastically* Hayden actually managed to come up with a plot herself for that one! **

**Me: *ignores Danny* Once again, thanks for reading everbody! Sorry the chapter was a bit shorter. Bye guys!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise, It's Skulker :3

**Me: Woot! Chapter 3 is here!**

**Danny: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh no…**

**Danny: What?**

**Me: The door's open and someone outside has a lawn mower that sounds like nyan cat.**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Thanks so much everyone for all your favs, story alerts and reviews :) For this chapter, I have a couple of things for you guys. I've decided to set you all a challenge, which you'll find at the end of the chapter. I also have a copy and paste for your profile:**

COPY AND PASTE THIS ON YOUR PROFILE IF YOU'VE TRIED TO WATCH 10 HOURS OF NYAN CAT AND FAILED

COPY AND PASTE THIS ON YOUR PROFILE IF YOU'VE SUCCEEDED IN WATCHING 10 HOURS OF NYAN CAT ALL THE WAY THROUGH UNTIL THE END!

**Danny: I think I might stick around for the replies this time. But first, the disclaimer: Hayden doesn't own me.**

**Me: Although I wish I did. He'd be back for more episodes then.**

**Danny: On with the replies!**

**The monkey girl: **I thought you'd like that. It just occurred to me when I was thinking of their reaction.

**Thelittlemonster17: **Well, now you've reviewed it a third time XD

**Summer the Phantom-wolf: **Thanks :)

**AnimeAngel497: **Wait no longer! Chapter 3 is here now ready for you to read!

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **It was either Valerie or the Fruit-Loop. I didn't want it to start going down the Ultimate Enemy storyline so I chose her. The Fruit-Loop will be joining this story soon though.

**Sonshine4ever: **ha ha ha I'm lazy too. Who were you last time?

**Rosewaver:** Thanks :) My longest review! Don't worry, I'll keep writing.#

**Phanfan925: **he he, you reviewed just before I posted this. Thanks!

_**EXILE, Chapter 3**_

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Here," I heard someone say as they shoved something in my face.

I opened my eyes and looked up groggily. Valerie was standing over me with a box of cereal in her hand.

"What?" for a moment, I was confused.

"Ghosts eat- don't they?" Valerie replied.

"Oh…yeah," I took the cereal from her and sat up.

She passed me a bowl, some milk and a spoon too. "Now hurry up and eat," she said sternly, "I've got to get to school and I'm not leaving you here alone. No matter what you think Phantom, I still don't trust you."

My eyes widened, _School! _I thought suddenly,_ I forgot about that!_

"Are you alright Phantom? You look…worried," Valerie observed. There was silence, then she quickly added, "Not that I care, of course."

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, pouring my cereal.

"Just hurry up and finish your breakfast," Valerie's concerned tone was gone. "I'm going to go and get dressed," she added.

By the time I had finished eating, Valerie still wasn't ready. _Girls_, I thought.

I had left my room really quickly yesterday, so I didn't really see what I packed. I did know that I had my phone though- I called Valerie on it. I also remembered my iPod because of the song that was playing on it when I turned it off.

I bent down and picked up my backpack off the floor. I opened it up and immediately sensed that something was wrong. My iPod wasn't in the pocket I put it in. It was on top of everything and the headphones were tangled instead of wound up neatly around it.

I switched it on and a video came up which me, Sam and Tucker made about dumpty humpty a few days ago. It was a stupid video really. We were just messing around and dancing to a song. No one was meant to see it. But someone obviously had, otherwise the song _Too Close for Comfort _would have come up when I switched it on. After all, it was the last thing I listened to.

Logically, Valerie was the only possible suspect. No one else knew I was here. So why hadn't she questioned the fact that a video of Danny _Fenton _was on Danny _Phantom_'s iPod? What else did she see in my bag? Did she recognise my clothes? No one else I knew ever wore the same outfit as me. Well, they did once at Dash's party, but you _had_ to come dressed like that.

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I shivered and looked around the room. Nothing was there. I got up off the sofa, putting my bowl down on the coffee table and picking up my backpack. I took off and phased threw the wall, out into the street.

Skulker was hovering a few feet away. When he saw me he cried out, "It's about time you showed up, whelp! Now be prepared to become my new bedroom rug!" He fired his wrist ray at my head.

"Uh...ew?" I replied, dodging it. I fired an ecto-ray back at him. It hit his right mechanical foot and it broke off, falling to the ground far below. It landed with an extremely loud clanging noise.

This was unfortunate for me because my parents happened to hear that clang.

They looked up and saw me. My dad pulled out an ecto-foamer and yelled, "We won't lose you this time Phantom- This baby's charged up with 150 shots!"

He fired three. One of them hit my right shoulder. The acid in the foam ate away at a patch of my hazmat suit and burnt me. I cried out in pain.

"Quick Maddie, he's weakened. Fire the net!" Dad shouted to mum.

But Skulker was there first. He launched the net at me, trapping me in ghost-proof string. I tried to escape, but it was too strong. He reeled me in, like a fish, and held me up to his face. "I've finally caught you, ghost child. My collection of all things rare and unique is growing." He pressed a button on his wrist which sent electricity travelling up through the net, shocking me until I was unconscious.

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

It took me longer than I thought to get ready for school; my hairdryer broke and there was no hot water. After putting on my usual orange skirt and yellow t-shirt, I walked back into the living room to find Phantom gone. His backpack was nowhere to be seen, too.

I went over the sofa where he slept the previous night. His cereal bowl was on the coffee table and his backpack was gone. I found this strange- he'd shown no sign of leaving before and he told me that he was out of options. Something must have happened to him.

I shrugged. Phantom was strong enough to look after himself. I picked my own backpack and headed out the door, the down to the lobby and towards school. The only thing I'd forgotten to ask him was what he was doing with Fenton's iPod. I decided that it wasn't that important. Ghosts usually steal things. But even so, there was still a nagging idea at the back of my mind that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

The doorbell rang with its usual tune. I opened it to find Danny's parents standing there.

"Oh hey, Mr and Mrs Fenton," I said.

"Hi Sam," Maddie spoke first, "Have you seen Phantom?"

"We came so close to capturing him," Jack added darkly.

"Um…no," I half lied. True, I hadn't seen Danny since yesterday at the end of school, but I was sure wherever he was out fighting ghosts somewhere. Not that I'd tell his parents that.

"Did you know that Phantom is our son?" Maddie asked.

My eyes widened. Had he told them? Did they find out themselves?

I decided to lie again. For all I knew, he could have been in trouble. Not that that was fair of course, it was my fault he had become half ghost in the first place, "No I didn't! Wow! I wonder why he never told me…"

"Does Tucker know?" Jack asked me urgently. He sounded angry and frustrated. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Uh…no. At least I don't think so," I replied innocently. "But if I did know that Tucker knew, wouldn't I have to know what he knew in order to know myself? I couldn't know something without knowing what it is I needed to know," I pointed out.

Danny parents stared at me with blank faces. Finally, his mum spoke, "We have to go now, Sam. Thanks for your help anyway."

"Oh, O.K then, bye!" I called out as I watched them go down the stairs leading to my house.

I shut the door. Something wasn't right about Danny's parents when I saw them. There was a new emotion in their voice when they talked about him. I stood thoughtfully for a moment, wondering what is was. Then it hit me. All that anger and frustration they were showing – it was hate. Could it be that their hate for Phantom had extinguished their love for Danny?

I had to call him. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone. Someone picked up after a few rings, but it wasn't Danny.

"Ah, the Ghost-Boy's goth friend. How nice to hear from you," I recognised Skulker's voice.

"Skulker!" I said angrily, "what are you doing with Danny's phone?"

"I'm afraid your little buddy has run into a problem. That problem, of course, being me."

He hung up.

At least there was only place Skulker could have taken him – his island.

I worked out what I had to do in my head. Get Tucker and Jazz, use the Fenton portal without Danny's parents finding out and ultimately rescue Danny. Plus, I had to find a good excuse to skip school.

Yeah, today was going to be _really _easy.

**Danny: Cliffy!**

**Me: You're going to say that every time, aren't you?**

**Danny: Yep. Unless it's the last chapter in the story. Should we tell the readers the challenge?**

**Me: OK! Right then guys, here it is:**

_Hayden's Danny Phantom/ Tron: Legacy crossover challenge!_

_Today I was watching Tron and to be honest, there wasn't much of a plot. But still I'd just finished watching DP and I started to imagine all of the characters in those awesome light-up outfits that the programs and the users wear inside the video game (Danny's being green, Sam's purple etc.). Then I though how awesome it would be to have a crossover where Team Phantom find themselves inside the game because of one of Technus' evil plans. I instantly knew that I couldn't write this myself – I had too much going on. So I'm leaving it down to you guys to come up with something!_

_Rules: It has to be over a chapter long (one-shots are far too quick) and it has to take place before the end of the Tron film (because everything blows up at the end). Also, at least one super-mega-awesome light up motorbike fight has to take place. No PP by the way._

**Me: If you're doing it, please mention it in your review, and then PM me when the first chapter's up. Oh and I don't want the review just to be about the challenge. You came here to read EXILE, so that's really what the reviews are supposed to be about. Please mention something to do with my writing when you say "Hayden, I accept your challenge!" This chapter's been the longest yet, it just doesn't seem that way because the writing's so clumped together, just to let you all know.**

**Danny: Thanks for reading guys and good luck!**


	4. Valerie Becomes a Stalker

**Me: *Plays fanfare* Chapter 4 is here!**

**Danny: Yeah baby!**

**Me: Thanks for all your reviews and stuff guys. The amount of hits for this fic doubles every day!**

**Danny: I have the list of reviews here, and apparently geek179 wants to ask me a question. They say: **_**Why are you so damn peppy in the author's notes when you just learned that your parents hate you?**_** Well my answer is this: I'm the Danny from the original series of DP. Nothing Hayden writes is actually happening to me. They're just fanfics after all. Which brings me to the disclaimer: Hayden doesn't own me.**

**Me: Did you all get the bit in the last chapter where Sam keeps saying 'know'? I put that in there to keep you guys' brains going! **

**Danny: It took me ages to get it.**

**Me: That's because you have a C average, Danny dear. To all the readers: this chapter will be the most suspenseful (is that a word?) one yet... I just hope nobody is to OOC. Sorry if they are, I just wanted it to happen this way. Also, a tiny bit more blood/ectoplasm in this chapter. It's rated T for a reason you know! Anyway, on with the replies!**

**The monkey girl: **The evil cliffy of doom… that's a new one!

**Thelittlemonster17: **I am eagerly awaiting review number 5! Lol!

**Geek179: **I think Danny's already answered yours…

**Phanfan925: **Oooooo please do the challenge – you're the only person who's said yes so far!

**AnimeAngel497: **Well here's some more suspense coming your way XD

**Jordylilly777: **Here's you super-fast next-day update! I hope that was quick enough!

**Summer the Phantom-Wolf: **Thanks!

**Lolxxx: **Figure what out? I'm not clueless, am I?

**Oh, and one more note: I don't really know the exact layout of the Fenton house, so let's just assume the kitchen is connected to the lab OK?**

_**EXILE Chapter 4**_

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Finally, you're awake," Skulker said to me when I opened my eyes.

I looked around, panicking. I was obviously in some kind of lab- but not my parents'. There was a lot of equipment that wasn't in Fenton Works, but I recognised it from somewhere. I wasn't sure where, though. Skulker had strapped me to a table with the same material that was in his net, only thicker. I tried phasing through the table, but that was obviously ghost-proof as well, because I couldn't do it.

"Let me go Skulker!" I protested.

"No why would ever do that? I've finally caught you, Ghost-child, why would I ever let you escape?" Skulker replied matter-of-factly.

"Um…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well if you don't have an answer, I think I'll just begin with the skinning now." Skulker picked up an extremely large and sharp looking knife from a table nearby and pointed it at my right arm. "I think I'll start here," he though out loud.

"What?" I tried to move away from the knife, but I was strapped down so tight I could barely bend my arm. The knife cut in to my skin, but not too deep. Ectoplasm trickled out of the wound slowly, dripping onto the table.

I cried out. Skulker took the knife away and said in mock-sympathy, "Awww is this hurting you child?" He cut my other arm the same depth as my right.

I cried out again, this time louder.

"Skulker, what are doing?" I heard someone say behind me. I tried to turn round to see, but I couldn't move my head.

Skulker looked up "Ember! I didn't see you come in." He pointed at me, "I've finally captured the Ghost-Boy."

Ember walked over to me. She was wearing hear usual outfit; black leggings, skull boots, a tank top that cut off just above the stomach and a black glove on her right arm. Her flaming blue hair was tied back into a high ponytail.

She did a double take when she saw the gashes on my arms. "Skulker, as much as I hate Danny, skinning him alive is just gross. Just wait until I leave before you carry on, OK?"

She turned to leave. "Wait!" I called out to her. Even though I was in pain, I couldn't resist asking her a question that had been stuck in my mind for a while.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know that Skulker's actually like, five inches tall?"

Ember looked at Skulker. Neither of them said anything, then she looked back at me and said, "Yeah, I know."

I laughed.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. "It's not funny, whelp," Skulker dug the knife in further.

"I'll leave you to it then," Ember left the room.

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

"Outta my way Valerie!" Sam pushed past me on the way to school.

"Sam, what are doing? School is this way," I told her.

"Uh, I forgot something," she rushed away.

_That's not the way to her house, _I thought, _she lives in the other direction._

I chased after her, making sure that she didn't see me. Eventually we arrived at a house I didn't recognise.

Sam walked up to the door and banged on the door urgently. Tucker Foley answered it after a few seconds.

_Oh, she's just gone to meet Tucker. They usually walk to school together. But wait, where's Danny? And why was she rushing?_

I narrowed my eyes. They seemed to be talking urgently. Tucker went inside for a second and came out holding something which looked like a thermos. I guessed that Tucker was having soup for lunch.

"Quick, let's go – we don't have much time!" I heard Sam say to Tucker.

What were they talking about? School didn't start for another half an hour yet. I watched them as they took off hurriedly towards Danny's house. I decided to follow them. They were obviously going to pick up Danny, but why were they rushing? I might have just been paranoid, but they were acting really strange.

It was hard to keep up with them, they were running so fast.

Jazz answered the door when we got to the Fenton household. Sam and Tucker explained something which I couldn't hear. Jazz's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, ushering them inside and slamming the door behind her.

Now I knew that something _had_ to be wrong. Jazz was usually calm and cool – she always liked to think of herself as a 'responsible adult', even though she was only 16. For her to start panicking was extremely rare and unusual.

I walked up to the living room window just in time to see them rush towards the kitchen and down into the basement where the lab was.

_I need to find out what's going on. Why is Jazz acting so strangely and why hasn't Danny shown up yet? _I thought, _you usually go to your best friend first, not their sister._

I crept to the side towards the door. I turned the knob slowly in case it was a squeaky one. The door edged open slightly. I pushed it further and poked my head round, checking that the coast was clear.

As quietly as I could, I tiptoed through the kitchen and waited. I was close enough to hear their conversation now.

"Tucker, you'll need to start the Spector Speeder up, I don't know how to work it," that was Sam's voice.

I heard somebody –presumably Tucker- start up an engine.

"Is there anything else I should get?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, we need the map of the Ghost Zone," Sam shouted over the roar of the rockets.

The Ghost Zone? Why did they need a map of the Ghost Zone?

"It's in Danny's room," Tucker added.

"OK," Jazz said, "I'll go and get it."

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. I stepped back and hid under the kitchen table. She rushed past me up to Danny's room. She was obviously in too much of a hurry to notice me.

I stayed where I was until I saw her come back down again, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Jazz went back into the lab and I heard the sound of the door of the Spector Speeder shutting.

I snuck down the stairs and poked my head around the corner of the door. The Fenton portal was open and turned on.

Tucker, who I saw was driving the machine, drove it as fast as he could into the Ghost Zone, leaving me on my own in the Fenton house in silence.

I watched to portal close after them and then I stepped into the lab. I had absolutely no idea where they had gone in the Ghost Zone and why. And _where was Danny?_ He obviously wasn't in his room, otherwise Sam and Tucker would have got him.

"Who's there?" I heard a man shout from the front room.

I whipped round, startled. Danny's parents were home! If they caught me in their lab I'd get in serious trouble. I glanced round around the room and realised that there were no other exits.

I was trapped, unless…

I looked at the portal. It was still on. I just needed to open the door, but there was a genetic lock that only the Fentons could activate. I needed a DNA sample from somewhere. Or a fingerprint. That was kind of a genetic thing.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I reached into my bag and took out my make-up purse. I opened it up and put some blush on the scanner. Then I stuck some medical tape over the top and pressed hard. The fingerprint that was last used to open the portal was now imprinted on the tape, so the portal opened as it read it.

I put my suit on and activated my hover board. The Ghost Zone was my only route of escape. Also, if I was lucky, I would be able to find Jazz, Tucker and Sam. I couldn't be two far behind them, could I?

**Danny: Surprise, surprise, it's a cliffy…**

**Me: Hey! It's the only think that keeps people coming back :(**

**Danny: I guess… Hey, how did you work out that genetic-lock thing? What's with the make-up?**

**Me: I saw it on a Scooby Doo movie. They were trapped in a cage and Daphne used the same trick to get them all out. I don't think it actually works though, or we'll all be doing it. *To readers* I won't be able to update for a few days. I'm going to see some family and I won't be back until Tuesday. I'll take my notebook with me, so I'll type it up as soon as I get back, I promise. Also, a plot bunny attacked last night, that's 13 stories now. While you're waiting for me to update, could you guys at least try to do my challenge? Only one person has agreed so far… :(**

**Danny: See you soon guys! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Walker

**Me: Hi 5, it's chapter 5!**

**Danny: *Hi fives me* we're back after 2 days of no EXILE! Thanks to all the lovely kind people who waited for Hayden to go on a boat down the river Thames. **

**Me: It was great, thanks for asking.**

**Danny: Now for the disclaimer, Hayden doesn't own me. well, we might as well get on with the replies then:**

**AnimeAngel497: **Here's some more suspense for you ;)

**ihateSandV**:Valerie looks nothing like a dog! (Don't worry; I know what you really mean)

**Lolxxx:** If I'm not clueless, what do have to figure out then? (**Danny:** I haven't got that rulebook. Thanks for letting me know!)

**Phanfan925:** You may not think it, but gore is my speciality. That was nothing compared to what I was going to write ;)

**Geek179:** Thanks!

**FReeTOBeMe1311**: Why do you have to run away from a cliffy? It's not like they kill you or anything.

**Jordylilly777:** Sorry that this isn't a super-fast next-day update. It's more of a Hayden-just-got-back-from-Oxford-and-wrote-it-up-as-soon-as-she-could update.

_**Exile, Chapter 5**_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Seriously Maddie, I swear that I heard someone move about down here," Jack said determinedly.

"Well, if there was someone here," Maddie was looking half-heartedly around the lab, "they're not here now. I don't think they've taken anything either."

Jack searched the room frantically. "Well if they didn't steal anything, why would they have come-" his eyes caught sight of the ghost portal. Jack rushed over to it when he realised that it was switched on.

"Maddie!" he called to his wife, who was flicking through some data on the computer on the other side of the room, "they're not here because they got through the Fenton Portal!"

Maddie walked over to the genetic lock, "But how did they get through this?" she thought out loud.

"Only a Fenton can open the door," Jack pointed out, even though they both already knew that.

"Phantom," Maddie decided coldly, "I bet he escaped into the Ghost Zone via our portal. That sneaky little rat."

"But wasn't he captured by that other ghost? The metal one with the flaming green hair?" Jack asked her.

"Danny – I mean Phantom – is fairly strong. Knowing him, he probably escaped." Maddie told him.

"Well, there isn't a way we can get to him now," Jack sighed, "the Ghost Zone is just too big."

**(Jazz's P.O.V)**

"Hurry up and tell me which way to go!" Tucker said to me.

"OK, Ok. This map isn't finished, you know," I retorted. Danny had done a fairly good job with the map already, considering the fact he had had to explore the entire Ghost Zone to fill it in.

We flew past countless purple doors of all shapes and sizes. I recognised some of the places we past from the map: Pariah Dark's Castle, the realm of the Far Frozen and some others.

"We're just passing Clockwork's place," Sam told me as she was looking out of the window.

Suddenly, the Spector Speeder came to a quick stop. I looked up at Tucker. "What's wrong now?" I asked him, slightly agitated.

"Uh, guys…" Tucker pointed stiffly to the front window.

A tall ghost in a white suit and hat peered in with an evil smile on his face.

"Walker!" Sam stood up.

"Driving un-authorised vehicles from the real world is against the rules," he banged on the glass. "Now, get out of the ship."

"Or what?" Sam said defiantly.

Walker signalled to one of his guards, who floated forward and shot the engine with his gun. The lights inside the Spector Speeder went out instantly, but the emergency power kicked in. It was dimmer, but we could still see.

"Now how about you get out before I shoot a bullet through that head of yours," Walker grinned maliciously to Sam.

Sam, Tucker and I stepped out meekly. Some of the guards put us in hand cuffs and threw us into the back of their van. They closed the door and left us sitting in the dark, with only the weak eerie green light shining through the windows to help us see.

Tucker began to throw himself at the side of the van. He did it repeatedly until his shoulder began to bleed, then he sat down again with his head hanging.

"What was Tucker doing just then?" I turned to Sam.

"Didn't you know? Humans pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone." Sam replied.

"Then why can't we get out of the van?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Sam tried to pull her hands out of her hand cuffs, but her hands wouldn't phase through them, "maybe Walker has put some human-proof layer on everything he expects us to come into contact with."

We sat in defeated silence for the rest of journey, which lasted for what I guessed was about 15 minutes. When it was over, the same guards led us out of the van and into the high-security ghost jail.

"Now then," Walked sat us down, "since your puny little human lives are so short, I guess I'll have to give you a shorter sentence. 100 years should do it," he decided.

"But we'd be dead by then!" Tucker wailed.

"Then you'll have to spend some of your afterlife in this jail, too," Walker replied.

He nodded to his guards who, once again, pointed their guns and made us move. This time, we were taken to a cell. One of the guards unlocked it and pushed us inside. He locked it behind him and floated off, followed by the rest of the guards.

"You can't leave us to die in here!" Tucker shook the bars like in a typical movie.

"Saluton," I heard a gruff voice say.

I whipped round, startled. A massive figure was sitting in the corner in the cell in the shadows.

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

As soon as I flew through the portal, I saw the not-too-far-away lights of the Fenton's Spector Speeder zoom into the distance. I followed them. They took me all over the Ghost Zone. Most of the places I didn't recognise, probably because I'd never been to the Zone many times before. Phantom had been kidnapped with me by Skulker before, and I had fallen through a portal a couple of times.

Suddenly, the Spector Speeder screeched to a halt. I stopped and darted out of view, behind a floating rock. Had they seen me? I peered over the top of the rock to see a ghost in a uniform shoot the engine of the ship and the power went out.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were led into a grey van and the door was locked behind them. The vehicle drove away. I quickly decided to follow them.

Eventually, we arrived at what looked like a giant, ghostly jail. I saw the guards lead them inside, so I followed discreetly. They were clearly too distracted with Sam, Tucker and jazz to notice me sneak in behind them as the door closed.

They were taken into what was probably a questioning room. I heard voices and protests coming from inside, but I didn't dare go in. The room was probably very small.

I waited for only a few minutes for Sam, Tucker and Jazz to emerge. They were led in another direction by some more guards. I stepped forward to follow them, but a tall white figure stepped in front of me.

"Well, well, well," he said, "what do we have here? Trespassing in my jail, that's against the rules."

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

Skulker picked up a different knife, this one was still as sharp, but it was wider and slightly curved. _Perfect for skinning_ I thought anxiously.

"It's time, whelp," Skulker lowered the knife to one of the cuts on my arm, "I have finally got the chance to kill you and put your pelt on my wall."

"I though you said that I was going to be your bedroom rug?" I tried to stall for time. I needed to figure out a way to escape and the only way to do that was to keep Skulker busy.

Skulker paused, putting the knife down by my feet, "you make a point, ghost child. I shall decide when you are skinned."

He reached for the knife again, but I flicked it onto the floor with my foot. It bounced about halfway across the room and slid under another table.

Skulker grumbled and bended down to reach for it. Taking the opportunity, I twisted my hand to try and break my binding with an ecto blast. That didn't work; it just bounced off inflicting no damage at all to it. I tried the same thing with an ice blast and succeeded. While Skulker was reaching under the table, I broke the other ropes that we attaching me to the table and I silently jumped free.

I glanced around the room until I spotted to door. I found it and ran out of it, without turning back to see if Skulker had noticed my escape.

**Danny: There's at least two cliffys in this one, Hayden. Your writing has evilness written all over it today.**

**Me: I just felt like I had to make up for not updating.**

**Danny: I think you're the only person who updates daily. **

**Me: It's still the summer holidays! Besides, I like writing :)**

**Danny: Fine. *turns to readers* hope you enjoyed this chapter guys – it was the longest yet!**


	6. A Little Bit of Esperanto

**Me: It's chapter six and I'm running out of opening lines…**

**Danny: How about you just say, welcome to chapter six?**

**Me: That's boring.**

**Danny: Oh, fair enough.**

**Me: Sorry this update is late guys, I was really busy with my YouTube channel page http:/ www. youtube. com/ user/ Little Miss Hayden? feature=mhee **

**Danny: If you want to go to that link, ignore the spaces. I'm surprised Hayden hasn't got distracted before this. **

**Me: Review replies! Oh and also, beware of gore in this chapter. **

**The monkey girl:** Sorry I haven't updated soon! Here it is now!

**Summer the Phantom-Wolf**: I bet you're going to say FINALLY again now. That'll probably be the only word in your review.

**Jordylilly777:** Here's an update!

**Phanfan925:** I do too! I get bored when Danny and his mum and dad get along!

**Lolxxx:** I still don't know… I can't tell! Just tell me please! I feel sooo stupid!

**FReeTOBeMe1311:** Hopefully this will be long enough for you :)

_**Exile Chapter 6**_

**Key: "**English" "_Esperanto" Thoughts _

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

"_Saluton_," someone said behind me.

I saw Jazz whip round, startled. I followed her gaze and saw a giant figure sitting in the corner.

I recognised the language it was speaking; Esperanto. By thinking it out logically, I could only imagine that the figure was one person.

"Wulf?" I called out to the shadows.

Tucker looked away from the bars at me in confusion. I pointed to the corner.

A deep voice spoke in the artificial language that it had talked in earlier. I didn't know much Esperanto, but Tucker was fairly fluent. He replied with something I could guess was "How did you get here?"

Unsurprisingly, Wulf stepped out of the corner with a huge grin on his face. He limped over to me, Tucker and Jazz and winced as he tried to lick us. I stepped back from the huge canine and put my hands out to shield me. "Whoa, easy big guy!" I said playfully.

Then I caught sight of his paws.

His front right paw was shredded beyond recognition. Ectoplasm was leaking out of a massive gash on the palm of his left. They weren't bandaged, so the person who did this intended to inflict the damage. Wulf couldn't have done it by accident; he may be stupid, but he couldn't possibly hurt himself like that.

Jazz, seeing the horrific wounds, hurriedly took his right paw and examined it.

"Someone's pulled his claws out." She wiped the ectoplasm away with her sleeve to reveal five stumps. His claws were gone.

"It must have been Walker," Tucker decided, "We all know that Wulf has the ability to tear through dimensions. But that's only through his claws. Take them away, and that power goes."

"We haven't got anything to bandage his paws with," I said. I glanced at the stumps where Jazz had wiped away the gore. Ectoplasm had already begun to leak out of the cuts again. His paws were swollen, so I could tell the wound was infected.

"We need to clean this up," Jazz and tucker ripped off the end of their sleeves and tried to put pressure on the grazes to stop the blood flow.

"We'll find a way to get you healed, Wulf," I promised him.

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

"You can't keep me in here!" I yelled at the tall pale ghost who was walking away from my cell, "I'll get out and then I'll hunt you down, just like Phantom!"

The ghost paused, then turned around to face me, "if you can't catch Phantom, then you won't be able to catch me. Besides, escaping is against the rules." He nodded to two identical guards who replied in the same way and then floated to positions in front of my cell. One of them poked a tiny slice of bread and a glass of water through the bars on a dirty plate.

I ate it quickly after realising I hadn't had breakfast yet. I had gotten distracted by the disappearance of Phantom from my living room. Was he here now? Not in my cell, obviously – I would have heard or seen him. Unless he was invisible of course. After trusting me enough to decide to stay in my apartment for the night, I doubted that he would ever hide from me again. Did he consider me a friend? Once again the thoughts of the mobile phone number and the possibly stolen iPod that were in Phantom's bag occurred to me.

I lay down on the bed in cell and closed my eyes, trying to block out all the thoughts that were spinning around in my head.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

The room connected to Skulker's lab was his living room. It was fairly big and expensive looking. _He probably got all of his money from bounty hunting and assassinating people, _I thought with a shudder. _But then do ghosts even have and spend money? Don't they just steal everything? _I may be half-ghost, but I still barely knew anything about them.

I looked over at the sofa. Skulker's girlfriend, Ember, was watching TV. Her purple guitar was next to her- it never left her side.

I sneaked past her as quietly as possible and glanced around until I spotted the front door. I headed towards it and unlocked it with the key that was in the keyhole.

I floated out further into the Ghost Zone, and then turned back around to close the door. The house was well disguised amongst the trees on Skulker's Island.

I took off quickly. I had to get as far away from the hunter as possible. I weighed up my options. There was no chance of going back to Valerie's house now, that's where Skulker would probably look for me first. I couldn't go to any of my friends' houses because my parents were hunting me. Something Walker once said to me appeared in my mind.

_Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone, you've got nowhere to hide, Ghost Boy._

Of course, that statement wasn't strictly true. It was more hunted on Earth and hunted in the Ghost Zone.

I flew in a random direction, hoping to find a place to stay.

**(Tucker's P.O.V)**

"_Is that any better?" _I asked Wulf as I wrapped a piece of my shirt around his paws. The flow of ectoplasm had slowed slightly, but it still seeped through the fabric.

Wulf nodded and leaned back against the wall. He was still clearly in a lot of pain, but it looked like he was recovering.

"We need to get out of here," Jazz was pacing up and down the small space of the cell with her hands in her pockets, "we need to find Danny." Tears began to form in her eyes, "It's all my fault, isn't it? I was the one who told Danny to tell Mum and Dad his biggest secret. I was the one who told him that they would love him no matter what. I was the one who _lied _to him."

"Jazz," Sam went over to Danny's older sister and tried to comfort her, "it's not your fault, you didn't know. We'll find Danny and we'll take him home and convince your mum and dad that Danny isn't just a horrible ghost."

Jazz nodded and sniffed.

"Come on," Sam began to lead Jazz over to where their friends were standing, "let's go and help Wulf."

**Me: Ahhhhh sorry for the short chapter guys!**

**Danny: We just needed to get this one out.**

**Me: Hopefully the next one will be out soon! I'm going as fast as I can.**

**Danny: Don't forget, the Tron/DP crossover challenge is still there! Have a go at it :) **

**Me: Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Frostbite and an Angry Mysterious Man

**Me: Welcome to chapter 7! *looks at Danny* Danny has been very naughty.**

**Danny: Why have I been naughty?**

**Me: You forgot the disclaimer in chapter 6.**

**Danny: Whoops, sorry. Double disclaimer: Hayden doesn't own me. Hayden doesn't own me.**

**Me: That's better. Sorry it's been so long guys. I went to a McFly concert and got distracted with fan art and video editing.**

**Danny: Hayden saw the last Harry Potter yesterday.**

**Me: It was awesome! If you haven't seen it yet you need to! I was like, Neville power! Yeah! Lol he killed that snake ha ha ha. **

**Danny: I'll do the replies for Hayden today. Only four this time? :(**

**The monkey girl: **le update is here!

**Maheli phantom: **Here's an update for you!

**Lolxxx: **I seriously think that Hayden still doesn't get it. You should just tell her.

**Jordylilly777:** Yay! Hayden updated again!

_**Exile, Chapter 7**_

**(Jazz's P.O.V)**

"The infection's getting worse," I said as I cleaned Wulf's bleeding paws for the hundredth time. The gashes where his claws had been ripped out hadn't stopped oozing ectoplasm since we started to attempt to heal him.

Sam, who was trying in vain to make our thin bed sheets into bandages, gave up and walked over to the guards who were positioned outside of out cell. She poked her arm through the bars and patted the closest one on the shoulder.

"Hey," Sam said, "Wulf's hurt. Can you just give us something to ease the pain?"

The guards ignored her and continued to float there, perfectly still.

Sam hit them harder, angry at the fact that they were completely overlooking her. Once again, the guards did and said nothing. She cried out in frustration.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to help your friend," Walker appeared and walked up to Sam. "We didn't do it, so we won't take any responsibility for it. Wulf can suffer."

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" Sam was confused.

"Wulf was like that when we caught him. It was the only reason why he couldn't escape. Think about if logically, child, if Wulf was healed, couldn't he just tear himself back into the human world?" Walker turned and walked away again, gloating.

"Don't worry Sam," I said to her reassuringly as she paced back to us, "we'll heal Wulf by ourselves. Look, the flow of ectoplasm is stopping slightly."

For the next few minutes, we sat and changed Wulf's bandages again. Every time we touched the stumps where his claws used to be the huge animal winced slightly through gritted teeth. The pain must have been almost unbearable.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, is that you?" I heard a muffled voice coming through the wall.

I didn't recognise who spoke, but Tucker obviously did, because he got up and walked over to the wall.

"Valerie, is that you?" Tucker pressed his ear against the bricks, straining to hear her.

"Yeah," was all she said in reply.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Sam went over to join Tucker.

"I…I don't remember," she hesitated. I could tell from all my psychology courses that she was lying, but she obviously didn't want us to know. I decided to keep the fact to myself. It was none of my business how or why Valerie had gotten caught by Walker. I doubted very much it was because she was dangerous.

"We need to get out of here!" Tucker whispered urgently.

"I know," Valerie responded, "I have no idea how to, though."

"Are there guards outside you cell?" Sam asked.

"No. Yours?" Valerie said.

"Yeah, it's probably because we have Wulf in here."

"Who's Wulf?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we to figure out how to escape." Sam told her.

"Why can't I pass through the walls? Can't humans travel through things in the Ghost Zone?" I heard Valerie ask.

Tucker shook his head, even though Valerie couldn't see him, "no. I think Walker's found a way out of that little loophole."

"Then there must be a way to turn it off, because the walls obviously weren't built to be human-proof. If there's a switch, it wouldn't be in here. I'll try to poke my head out of the bars and see if I can see one. I suggest you do the same." There was the distant sound of footsteps as Valerie walked away from the wall.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

I must have been flying for hours. Without my map, I was hopelessly lost. I couldn't recognise any landmarks – even all the look alike purple doors seemed different in this distant part of Ghost Zone.

What disturbed me even more was the fact that I hadn't seen any ghosts for ages. It was freezing too, so maybe that was why. Even in the vast, empty space of the Ghost Zone you could see the occasional ghost fly past you.

Eventually in the distance I could make out the shape of a large floating island. As I floated towards it it became larger and I could make out more details. It was completely coated in snow and ice, but that was no surprise because it was so cold now.

As I came even closer I began to see small figures moving around. It was then that I realised where I was – the realm of the Far Frozen.

I smiled to myself. Frostbite would let me stay with him and his people. Well, they weren't really people. They were more like giant ghost snow monsters.

I landed with soft thump in the hard snow. I couldn't really fly in the blizzards that blew over the icy island.

After stumbling through the snowstorm for a bit, I caught sight of the place where frostbite lived.

I went straight to his house **(A/N what does Frostbite live in? An igloo? I'll just make something up) **and knocked on the door. Frostbite answered it almost immediately, looking genuinely surprised to see me outside the front of his home.

"Great one! What a pleasure to see you," he smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Frostbite," I replied.

"Yes, well then, please come in." The ice ghost nudged me gently inside out of the cold and signalled for me to sit down by the fire.

He left the room for a second, then came back and joined me.

"What brings you here?" he looked honestly curious.

"My parents kind of found out about me being a half-ghost and stuff," I replied.

"And I'm guessing that they didn't take it too well?" he asked.

I nodded my head sadly, "yeah. Now I don't have anywhere to stay. I found your place completely by accident after Skulker managed to kidnap me." I showed him the wounds on my arms from where the hunter ghost had cut me.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need," Frostbite got up and left the room again. "I won't be long," he called, "I'm just going to get something for those cuts."

"OK, thanks," I said in reply.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Skulker flew warily through the portal and into the lab. His client wasn't going to be very happy with him. After all, he had let the Ghost—Boy escape.

A tall figure was standing with his back to him, glancing over some important-looking papers. After hearing Skulker come in, he turned round and approached the ghost.

"Well, did you do what I asked?" the man asked.

"Uh, you see, well…"

"What?"

"The ghost boy sort of…um… got away," Skulker replied nervously.

"HE ESCAPED?" The man shouted, "I've hired you many times before, Skulker, and you've always managed to do as I asked. So why not now? Catching Danny Phantom shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Sorry sir," Skulker responded, "I'll track him down again,"

"You'd better do," the man said, "now go."

Skulker nodded quickly and went back through the portal to the Ghost Zone.

**Danny: I'm not going to even mention the fact that that was a cliffy.**

**Me: Good, because I'm sure that everybody knows it was. Oh yeah. If you've put EXILE on you favourites, or you've put it on story alert, can you leave a review? I know I shouldn't beg for reviews, but I've put a lot of time into EXILE and only a few people review compared to how many hits I get. Every chapter it's the same people. Come on guys, a few words isn't that hard, right? **

**Danny: If you don't, I think Hayden will carry on ranting. Please, SAVE YOURSELF!**

**Me: Bye guys!**


	8. The Key and the Boooomerang

**Me: Chapter 8 which is kind of late.**

**Danny: Hayden isn't very clever; she just did the worst rhyme ever.**

**Me: Ha ha ha very funny.**

**Danny: Thanks for all your reviews and stuff everybody.**

**Me: If it's anything to you guys, I was listening to the album Volume 1 by Future Boy while writing this. Seriously, It's amazing. BUY IT NOW. I MEAN IT. Or look it up on YouTube. Either will do. My fav is Hoping For Disaster :) And on a sad note, I went downstairs, turned on the TV and DANNY PHANTOM WASN'T ON! What's wrong with the world? Oh well, we have Toonsurfer.**

**Danny: Disclaimer time. Hayden doesn't own me. Ugh, I'm getting sick of saying this.**

**Me: I can tell. Anyway, replies!**

**The monkey girl:** O my gosh! You review every time :) I loves you :)

**324n:** Awww really? Thanks :) Then you are a-mazing for reviewing :)

**Son of wind**: Is this soon enough? I hope it is!

**Genie**: I'm not even sure what's going to happen to everyone. I write what I think should happen next. I don't follow plans XD

**GhostGirl36:** But he does call him Danny sometimes, I just didn't want to give it away. Wait, I just did *double facepalm*

**Lolxxx:** I think frostbite kind of brought it on himself. He was all like "If you need anything, just ask," in the show.

**Phanfan925:** I do too! Let's find out XD

**BlackRose979:** Yes! I'm not the only person who uses that word! I spell it as anyhoo though XD LOL thanks for reviewing :)

**DPraven: **There will be more Valerie and Danny stuff. Valerie just has to escape first XD. Not in this chapter, but soon – I promise!

**Note: I don't know that much Esperanto, so when someone speaks in that language, it will be written in English in italics.**

_**EXILE, Chapter 8**_

**(Tucker's P.O.V)**

"I think that's it," I said, relieved. "Twenty bandage changes later, and I think Wulf's paws have finally stopped bleeding."

"How can you tell?" Jazz asked me.

"I can't see any ectoplasm being absorbed in the dressing," I told her. I turned to Sam, who was finishing off the small meal that was put in our cell through the gaps between the bars. "Any luck finding a way to escape?"

Sam shook her head and spoke through a mouthful of bread and butter, "No. I think Valerie's idea of a 'switch to turn off the human shield' isn't the best ever. They'd probably have it in a more secure place, like Walker's office."

It had been a week since Walker had caught us and put us in his jail. Time was travelling unbelievably slowly, and what's more, he'd taken my PDA away. I was truly bored. Valerie hadn't been much help. She only talked to us through the wall once in a while, and when she did she never told us why Walker had arrested her. It just made it even more suspicious. I was starting to think that there was some link between her and Wulf's ripped-out claws (which had still shown no sign of growing back).

"We need to find a way to escape soon," I said, "Wulf may have stopped bleeding, but his wounds are still infected. They'll just get worse and his claws might not be able to grow back at all."

Wulf hadn't said much since we had first found him at the back of our cell. He mostly moaned slightly when we accidently touched a particularly tender part of his cuts, or gave a sigh of relief when we cleaned them with what little water we had been given. But now he was finally starting to speak.

"_I may have a way to get out of here," _he said quietly, wincing as he spoke.

"_Really?" _I replied, "_What is it?"_

"_Every now and again the guards swap over, and there's a ten minute gap where they're sorting it out. We should try and get out then. Maybe you could steal their keys just before they leave?"_

"Wulf, that's a great idea!" I said happily.

"Ssshhh, not so loud," Jazz whispered, "I have no idea whether or not you're talking about escape plans, but blurting things out like that will arouse the guards. Try to quieten it down a bit, alright?"

"Ok," I replied. I turned back to Wulf, _"When do the guards swap over, buddy?"_

"_A few minutes after the next mealtime, I think," _Wulf informed me.

"_That would be in about half an hour," Sam_, unlike Jazz, knew a few words of the artificial language along with me.

I nodded and told Jazz our conversation. She quickly agreed with Wulf's idea and we spent the next ten minutes or so devising a plan to get ourselves out of Walker's Ghost Jail.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can't find the Ghost Boy. He's just… gone." Skulker told his client.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough," the smartly-dressed man replied to him, "But I don't want to take matters into my own hands yet. Did Ember see anything?"

The hunter shook his head, "no. She was too busy watching TV."

"Well, then I'm afraid I'm going to hire another hunter…or two."

"Are you firing me?"

"No. I'm simply just turning this little chase into a competition." The man smiled and picked up the landline phone beside him.

**(Still Normal P.O.V, just from somewhere else)**

"I think we can safely assume that Danny's kidnapped out daughter," Jack decided, "she's been gone for a week and we've had no luck finding her."

"I agree," Maddie said to her husband, "but now we need to work out where he could have possibly taken her."

"Well, we've checked all Danny's friend's houses, so they can't be there."

"But Tucker wasn't in," Maddie said.

"Don't you think that his parents wouldn't recognise a ghost if it was living under their own roof?"

"_We_ didn't," Maddie pointed out. "In fact, Phantom was in our house for 14 years and we didn't even know…" she paused, clearly thinking. "But wait, Phantom is a 14-year-old, and ghosts don't age. How could he possibly have grown up?"

"I don't know," Jack confessed. Suddenly an idea lit up in his mind, "what if Danny is being overshadowed? What if Phantom did this to get Danny away from us and kidnap Jazz?"

"Jack honey, you're a genius!" Maddie exclaimed.

She was about say more when Jack shouted, "I'll get it!" Maddie saw him run off and then realised it was because the phone was ringing.

A few moments later she heard him call "it's Vladdie! He wants to speak to you!"

Maddie sighed. She hated Vlad. She got up hesitantly and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jack handed her the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke down the landline.

"Maddie, I'm afraid I'm not calling to express my love for you. But anyway, I'm in need of some ghost-hunting assistance. I'll pay you of course"

Maddie suddenly became excited, "who do you need us to track down for you?"

"Danny Phantom."

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Danny, could you come and help me with this?" I heard Frostbite call from his kitchen **(A/N again, does Frostbite have a kitchen? *shrugs* oh well)**

"Ok," I called, getting up out of my chair. I walked into the kitchen to find Frostbite sat over a table with something in his hand. It was clear that he was confused about what it was.

I walked up to him, "what did you need help with?"

"Can you identify this object for me? I can't tell what it is," Frostbite asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I took the object from him and turned it over in my hands.

A sense of dread washed over me.

"Are you OK, Great One?" Frostbite must have seen my eyes widen.

"This…this is…" I could hardly get the words out.

"This is What?"

"This is the Boo-ooo-merang," I said, a sense of foreboding building inside me. I turned to Frostbite, "It's my parents – they've found me."

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

Tucker had gone through the details of them plan with me, but I was starting to worry about the fact that their guards might not have my keys. They weren't guarding my cell, after all. I explained my concerns to the techno-geek.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll come back for you if they haven't got it," Tucker promised.

"Ok," I agreed half-heartedly. For some reason which I still didn't know, I found it hard to trust them. "What's my part in the plan again?"

This time Sam spoke, "If you see any guards while we're breaking out, you need to create a distraction."

"And how am I going to do that?" I asked her.

"That's up to you – we've got bigger things to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"We need to find the Spector Speeder. It's our only way off this island."

"Fair enough," I said, "so how long until the switch?"

"Any minute now," Sam said.

I positioned myself near the front of my cell. The guards who were watching Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Wulf's cell looked at me for a moment, but they ignored me after they decided I was no threat.

After thinking of him again, I remembered that they still hadn't told me who Wulf was. It was too late to ask now anyway, I could see Sam's small hands reaching through the bars of her cell and towards the key ring in one of the guard's pockets.

She managed to hook it on her finger and pull her hand back gently without the guard noticing. Until I let go of it, I didn't realise that I was holding my breath.

I saw her hand slide back through the bars and the guards walked past me down the corridor, oblivious to what had just happened.

I could hear the soft jangling of the key chain and the metallic sound of a key being placed inside a lock. This was it now, we had ten minutes to escape, ten minutes to find the Spector Speeder and ten minutes to get off the island before Walker and his goons found us gone.

**Danny: Well that's it for today- *sees me* Hayden, what are you doing?**

**Me: Making a mocktail!**

**Danny: Yuck… what's in it?**

**Me: Blackcurrant Ribena, orange juice, lemonade and a little bit of that Crusha liquid milkshake mix. Trust me, it's good.**

**Danny: Why don't we get our readers to leave a review with a mocktail recipe?**

**Me: Great idea! *to readers* I'll try each recipe and choose the best one (no tea or coffee please), and the winner will get a piece of artwork of their choice. Danny Phantom or Warriors only though. I suck at everything else XD**

**Danny: In case you're wondering, mocktails are mock cocktails, or those that do not contain any alcohol.**

**Me: Good luck guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of EXILE!**


	9. Captured again and Escape from Jail

**Me: Time for chapter 9!**

**Danny: Yay!**

**Me: Ugh, I started school again today.**

**Danny: :(**

**Me: Some of my teachers are nice, some aren't. I guess it's OK though. So anyway, there will be fewer updates from now on, but I'll try my best, OK?**

**Danny: The mocktail competition will be open until chapter 12, where Hayden and I will announce the results. You have until then to leave a review!**

**Me: Replies time!**

**The monkey girl: **Ha ha ha. I have to agree with Danny on that one, you set the challenge XD

**342n: **Awww thanks :) I haven't tried you're mocktail yet, but it looks nice! Did you know that lemon is an anagram of melon? How cool is that?

**GhostGirl46: **Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry about the mocktail recipe, you might think of

one eventually!

**Phanfan925: **Uh oh… thanks for reviewing!

**Lolxxx: **I'm afraid the routine will cease when the story is over, but that hopefully won't be for a while yet!

**Rosewaver: **I can assure you that Vlad has something evil in mind. There are a lot of twists to come in this fic. I don't think I'm even close to the climax yet – I have so many things planned for this! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your lovely long review!

**Ghostfinder:** I will thanks :)

**Jordylilly777:** thanks thanks thanks! You could just make one up, you don't need to have a recipe book or anything ;)

**Unknown-nin345:** Awww thanks!

_**EXILE, Chapter 9**_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"So you've hired the Ghost Boy's parent to kill him?" Skulker asked Vlad after the millionaire had gone over the plans with him.

"Not to kill him, you idiot – to bring him to me!" He said, frustrated.

Skulker hesitated too long before he answered.

Vlad saw the confused look on his face and asked, "_You_ were going to kill him, weren't you?"

"Yes," Skulker said quietly. He may have been bigger than Vlad in his suit, but the man was far more powerful. Skulker only had the basic powers of a ghost – intangibility, invisibility and flight. Plus he was tiny. He needed to rely on his machines, whereas Vlad didn't.

"Well, just make sure you don't when you go out looking for him again," Vlad carried on, saying no more on the subject, "I found it quite interesting when Maddie told me that she knew Danny's secret, didn't you?"

Skulker nodded, surprised that Vlad was dismissing his mistake so quickly, and said "I wonder how she found out?"

Vlad shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea. Anyway Skulker, you best head out now – I think Maddie and Jack are already ahead of you in this bounty-hunting contest."

Skulker nodded again, turning intangible and taking off through the ceiling of Vlad's lab.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Quick Frostbite, what do I do?" I looked around, wondering how close my parents were right now.

"That's up to you, great one. You must choose to hide, or face them. It's a decision that you must make alone." Frostbite replied simply.

There was a loud crash as the front door was knocked down. It looked like I didn't really have an option.

"Phantom, we know you're here!" I heard my mum call.

Me and Frostbite remained silent. The longer it took them to find me, the longer amount of time I would have to work out how to defeat them without seriously hurting them. I knew they hated me, but I still for some reason wouldn't be able to stand seeing them hurt with me being the cause.

"Show your face, ghost!" Dad shouted, still in the front room, "We know you took our daughter and our son, now give them back or we'll rip you apart, molecule by molecule!"

"No, Jack!" I heard Mum say urgently to Dad, "we need to give him to Vlad _alive."_ She paused, then corrected herself, "well, not alive, but, you know."

I heard Dad sigh I guessed that he was agreeing with her. But what did he mean when he said 'we know you took our daughter and our _son_'? I could assume that Jazz had disappeared, maybe to look for me, but what were they talking about when they said son? And what about Vlad? What part did he have to play in this? The thoughts whirred around in my head, and I didn't hear Frostbite until he repeated what he had just said.

"Great one, I suggest facing them. They're your parents; maybe you can convince them that you're not as bad as they think."

"OK, Frostbite. I'll try." I stepped out of the kitchen and into the room where they were looking for me.

They noticed me almost instantly. Dad picked up his ecto-foamer and shot randomly in my direction, using up a fair amount of ammo. One shot hit my leg and burned my shin. I winced and paused for a second, but I tried not to let my parents see my pain. So much for convincing.

I fired back at them with an ice ray, freezing Dad's ecto-foamer. He dropped it hastily before the cold affected his hands and made them numb. I tried my best to aim for their arms and legs – not major organs, but I accidently hit my mum in the stomach as she jumped out the way in surprise, trying to avoid my attack on her right arm.

This angered her even more and she launched a net at me. It got tangled around my leg, but I kicked it off quickly before she could active the electric pulse that flowed through the wires. She narrowed her eyes and fired again, but this time she shot at me with an ecto-pistol.

It went through my shoulder and came out the other side, so at least it was a clean bullet wound. Ectoplasm leaked from the hole and I held my shoulder, fighting back tears. Dad sent a shot of ecto-foam flying towards me while I wasn't concentrating and it hit my forehead. I cried out and fell onto my knees.

"He's weakened! Get 'im, Maddie!" Jack shouted from somewhere. I was finding it hard to see because the foam was running down my face, some of it getting in my eyes, and stinging my skin.

I felt a net surround me once more and an electric pulse hit me shortly after, causing me to yell again, which eventually died down to a pathetic-sounding whimper as the pain increased.

I hated it even more so, because I wasn't supposed to be so weak and easy to beat. I had been fighting much stronger ghosts in the past, and now I couldn't even beat two humans? Maybe it was because those two humans were my parents after all. Had some part inside me forgiven them for my exile?

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

"We don't have long, so there's no time for mistakes," I said as I fumbled for the key to Valerie's cell.

"I know, I know. Just get me out of here before the guards come back!" I heard her say as I found the correct one and put it quickly in the lock. The door swung open, squeaking slightly because of its poorly oiled hinges, and Valerie zoomed out to join me, Jazz, Tucker and Wulf.

"_Which way?"_ I heard Tucker ask Wulf. The animal ghost pointed with his huge, bandaged paws to a corridor on our right.

He then led the way and we followed hurriedly, eyes open for any sign of guards or security cameras. Although I highly doubted that there were any cameras. After all they were real world items and Walker said himself that owning real world items were against the rules.

"What happens if someone sees us?" Jazz asked nervously.

"We run or get caught," I replied, peeking through the cells as we ran past them. Sad-looking ghosts sat inside them, most of them not even noticing us. The ones that did looked at us with blank faces and glazed-over eyes. I put a finger to my lip and signalled for them to stay quiet, but they didn't seem to react. They looked utterly defeated.

"_It's this way," _Wulf led us down another corridor.

Tucker checked his watch, "we have about eight mintues."

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. "Sam, did you hear that?" Valerie asked in an urgent whisper.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Someone's talking – listen," she replied quietly.

Sure enough, we could hear voices coming from not far away, round the corner.

"_Quick, I have another way!"_ Wulf led us down an opposite corridor, as far away from the voices as possible. It was lucky in a way that Wulf had spent most of his time in Walker's jail – he knew his way around really well and he knew the timetables of the guards and when the food came.

We just had to hope that he knew his way around well, or we'd be dead.

**Me: It's not short; the writing's just clumped up!**

**Danny: Thanks for reading everybody :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Me: Again, for the mocktail, you don't need to know one, just mix up some drinks and see if it tastes nice. **

**Danny: And the Tron/Phantom challenge is still open – we haven't had any replies for that yet!**

**Me: Thanks guys, and give those two things a try!**


	10. Not Alone and Stale Bread for Valerie

**Me: Chapter 10! I have to try and make this more special!**

**Danny: *sarcastically* Oh Hayden, how **_**ever**_** is that possible?**

**Me: *Glares at Danny then ignores him* Before we start, today is the tenth anniversary of 9/11. I may live in England, but I remember the day just as well. I was drinking orange juice when I saw the news XD. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who died in this attack. Rest in peace, guys. This chapter is special because it's also a songfic for Danny's P.O.V, which is a special treat because they take ages to get right for me. It's hard, you know. The song (unsurprisingly by McFly) is called Not Alone. It's a great song, and you should really, really go and listen to it on YouTube.**

**Danny: A Songfic! Awsomesauce! **

**Me: *facepalm***

**Danny: I'll do the replies today! Thanks for all your lovely, lovely reviews everyone :) Hope we get twice as many this chappie; it's extra special after all.**

**GhostGirl36:** Milk and lemonade in one drink? That's gonna taste weird… Hayden's looking forward to trying it!

**Jordylilly777:** That sounds tasty! Thanks for your review!

**Phanfan925:** Hayden almost made you cry? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing…

**The Monkey Girl**: I don't think Hayden's never actually tasted Froot Loops. She only found out that you could get them in the UK when Tom from McFly said he went to see a movie with a box full of 'em. SHE MUST GET SOME!

**XXRosaliaXx**: Awsomesauce is my favourite word! Where did you first hear it?

**Jasmine**: Maybe you should make an account? If you've written any fics I'm sure Hayden would love to read them! You think I'm awesome? Awww, thanks.

**Lolxxx:** No, wait! I haven't got to that bit yet!

**Ghostfinder:** I'm trying my best to be as quick as possible, don't worry.

**Inuyuke:** Intense… is a cool word! :) :) :) Thanks for your review on No Worries as well!

_**EXILE, chapter 10**_

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

"_You have to be even quieter now_," Wulf told us, "_Walker's office is extremely close by_."

Tucker nodded in understanding and I explained to Jazz and Valerie what the ghost had just said. They nodded to and we continued, as quiet as mice, along the corridor.

I read the signs painted in a sickly green colour on the doors. Many of them led to guards' dormitories and bathrooms. I could hear voices coming from inside most of them and I guessed that that was where the guards went to tell the other guards that it was time for their shift.

When we came close to a certain purple door, Wulf paused and sniffed the air. I could guess who was in that room before I even looked at the sign; Walker. Judging by the gap between the entrance to his office and the next door along, I could tell that the office inside was extremely large.

I didn't realise I was standing still, staring, until Tucker grabbed my wrist and urgently waved his hand in front of my face. He showed me his watch and pointed to the long hand.

We had two minutes.

Jazz, seeing the little time we had left, suddenly shouted out in surprise, "We're nowhere near the exit yet! What are we going to do?"

Our eyes widened and Danny's older sister immediately realised what she had just said. She put her hand over her mouth, and let out a quiet gasp. The next voice we heard didn't come as a surprise to any of us.

"I was wondering when you were going to try and get out of here," Walker said.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

_Life is getting harder, day by day_

"Tell me where my children are, ghost!" My dad sent another shot of electricity through the cold examination table and into my back. I held back a scream, but it didn't stop the lightly glowing tears trickle down my cheeks.

"For the last time, I'm Danny!" I tried my best to convince him, "And I have absolutely no idea where Jazz is!"

"You're not Danny; our son couldn't have possibly betrayed us like this. You just overshadowed him to turn us against our own family," Mum narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly I understood. My parents didn't believe that I was the ghost boy; they still thought that Fenton and Phantom were two totally different people. If I could just escape, it would make life a whole lot easier. But my chances of getting away were almost one in a million. I smiled to myself. If I could just use this to my advantage, I might just find my way out of here.

_And I don't know what to do, what to say, yeah_

But the problem was just _how _I was supposed to work this to my advantage. I didn't really hold the cards at that moment. My parents could have done anything to me by now. I was stuck to another examination table for the second time in about a week. I guess you could say that I wasn't the luckiest guy in the world.

_And my mind is growing weaker every step I take_

"Right Phantom, we want answers. Now." My mum took out a knife, not much different to the one I had almost been skinned alive with by Skulker, and pointed it at my chest. I swallowed nervously, but said nothing.

"I'll say it again, ghost," Mum pushed down slightly harder with the blade, until it sliced through the DP logo on my jumpsuit and began to dig into my skin, "Tell me where my children are, or this knife is going to go down until it hits the table, got it?"

"But Mads, we can't hurt him remember?" Dad interrupted.

_It's uncontrollable. Now they think I'm fake, yeah_

"I know that Jack," my mum replied with an angry sigh, "but we can't tell that to him, can we? Now we can't threaten him. The fact that he believed we would end his afterlife was our only bargaining chip."

"Oh, sorry." Jack apologised without really knowing what he did wrong.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar ring of the Fenton doorbell sound. Both my parents looked up. My dad raced for the stairs, yelling that he'd answer it. Maddie followed close behind, making sure that her husband wouldn't break anything in his wake.

All was silent for a while, and then I heard the sound of footsteps returning. But this time, it seemed like there was another person with my parents. My questions about this mysterious somebody were answered as a well-dressed Vlad Masters walked into the lab and smiled a slightly unnerving smile.

"Hello, Daniel," the billionaire halfa walked over to the table I was tied to.

"What do you want, Vlad?" I narrowed my eyes.

"If I told you, dear boy, then that would be unfair," Vlad replied simply.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"All in good time child," the older man said. Then he did something really surprising.

He let me go.

"Maddie and Jack, I didn't ask for the boy to be tied up, did I?" he asked my parents accusingly. They shook their heads in reply.

"Daniel, I sorry that-"he caught sight of the tear in my jumpsuit, "Did Maddie and Jack do this to you?"

Unsure what to say, I nodded my head.

Vlad sighed. "I guess if you want something done," he said, "you've got to do it yourself." He turned his back on me and followed by Maddie and Jack, went to get something in the corner of the room.

I immediately took this chance to escape, phasing through the ceiling and flying out into the street.

But why would Vlad leave me so unguarded? Didn't he figure out that I would try something like this if he untied me? Maybe he had a plan- something more than just a simple 'get Maddie as my wife and Danny as my son' plan- a big plan in which I played a big part.

I racked my brain, trying to work out why Vlad was acting so unusual. I guessed froot loops never changed.

'_Cause I'm not alone, no, no, no. But I'm not alone, no, no, no. I'm not alone…_

**(Valerie's P.O.V)**

"You're not going in a cell anyway near them," Walker pushed me into a chamber much smaller than the one I had stayed in that was next to Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Wulf. This locked me in and this time two guards stood stationary outside my new cell, aware of my every move.

At least I knew who Wulf was now; a giant animal-ghost who spoke a retired language that only Sam and Tucker understood. He seemed friendly, which was strange for a creature his size. I had no idea how Sam and Tucker knew Esperanto, but I was sure it was to do with the fact that they had a map of the Ghost Zone. They knew much more about ghosts than I think they were letting on, and somehow, I had to find out just what it was that they hadn't told me.

Sitting on the hard bed, I began to nibble away at some stale bread and cheese that was left for me on a plate. It tasted horrible, but it was my only option of food. I wasn't prepared to go on a hunger strike – it would just make things more difficult.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

_And I, I get on the train on my own_

Amity Park subway was unusually full of people. Many had phones to their ears, or huge briefcases and suitcases. There were a few stalls around selling flowers and cards or coffee. I brought a carton of orange juice with the last of the money I had found in my jeans' back pocket. Then I found a quiet spot to phase through the ticket barrier and board the next train.

I had no idea where I was heading, but anywhere apart from Amity Park was safe. I found a fairly empty carriage with only a few people on laptops were sitting, engrossed in their work.

_And my tired radio keeps playing tired songs._

The closet person to me was asleep with their iPod on. I panicked slightly when I realised I didn't have any belongings. As wrong as it was, I would probably need to use my powers to steal things to survive.

I decided to sleep myself to pass the time, so I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes, waiting for unconsciousness to take me over.

_And I know that there's not long to go. Oh, and all I wanna do is just go home_

'_Cause I'm not alone_

**Me: Sorry for the lack of action in this chappie! I just needed to move it along :) **

**Danny: Review! Review! Review! **

**Me: R.I.P all the victims of 9/11. **


	11. Dani

**Me: Chapter 11!**

**Danny: Yay!**

**Me: I'm running out of opening lines…**

**Danny: Sorry the last chapter was so boring! Meh, we will make it up to you :)**

**Me: Where have all my reviewers gone? **

**Danny: Ask the readers, it's their job to make sure that they review.**

**Me: *turns to reader* Why didn't you review? That's what keeps me going!**

**Danny: Replies for the lovely people who **_**did **_**review. We like you!**

**Ghostfinder:** Sorry you thought it wasn't as good :( hopefully you'll like this more!

**Inuyuke:** Yeah, it was slow. DANNY WILL NEVER TRUST VLAD! THE FROOT LOOP DOESN'T DESERVE IT! Oh, and sorry I said No Worries was going to be posted first, I had this finished and I didn't know XD

**Lolxxx:** The world's turned upside down! *puts on OMG face*

**Jasmine:** Keep trying, maybe you're not typing in the security thing properly. Thanks for your review!

**The monkey girl:** OMG Vlad did do a kindness! He's crazy, that's why XD

**Me: I'll try my best not to bore you to death with this chappie. I'm also bringing in some OC's (which, trust me, I **_**really**_** didn't want to do) but they aren't halfas, and they are NOT Mary-sues or Gary-Stu's. here goes:**

_**Exile, Chapter 11**_

**(Jazz's P.O.V)**

"Ugh, how can I be so stupid?" I said, mostly to myself as I heard the guards shut the cell door behind me. Wulf and Valerie had been taken somewhere else, obviously to keep us apart and stop us from escaping again. What's more, Wulf's cuts had opened up. Now they'd start bleeding all over again, without me, Sam or Tucker to help.

"Don't worry Jazz, we don't blame you." Sam put a comforting hand on my shoulder. My friendship with her had grown ever since we had been arrested and it was like we always knew each other. I could see clearly why Danny liked her.

"You sure?"

Sam nodded.

"Now we just have to figure out another way to get out of here." Tucker sat down on the bed, deep in thought.

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

"Kid, hey kid!" Somebody shook me awake.

I groaned and looked up to see the train driver staring down at me with a slightly angry look on his face.

"This your stop?" He pointed through the window at the station. "It's the end of the line."

I glanced around and saw that everybody was gone. "Uh, yeah," I told him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning.

The driver scowled and said, "Well next time, don't fall asleep. We drivers have enough to do around here without going around waking everyone up. You're the fifth person on this train that's nodded off."

He grunted and left before I could reply.

I got out of the train and stood on the platform for a moment. The station was fairly big, like they usually were at the end of the line. It was the rush hour, so people were bustling all around me, trying to get a seat on the trains and get home as quickly as possible.

My next problem was easily resolved. I phased through the ticket barrier in the corner, checking to make sure that nobody was watching me.

Now I had to figure out a way to get my hands on some cash. I scanned around the platform until my eyes rested on an ATM machine next to the ticker office. I plodded over to it, still tired from being woken up so suddenly.

The queue for it wasn't very long and I was soon at the front, phasing my hand into the ATM as inconspicuously as possible. If felt my fingers brush against some money and I quickly pocketed it before anyone noticed.

I turned round in a hurry to get away from the machine and crashed into someone smaller than me. She tripped over and landed awkwardly, cursing under her breath.

"Hey, watching where you're going, you-" she looked up at me, her ice-blue eyes staring up at mine. "Danny?" she asked in disbelief.

It took me a few minutes to recognise the girl reaching out for my hand, waiting to be helped up.

"Dani!" I exclaimed, pulling my clone in for a hug, "So this is where you've ended up, huh?"

"Yep," she nodded and smiled at me. "Why are you here, cuz?"

"I told my parents about me being Danny Phantom and they… they tried to kill me."

Dani's eyes widened, "No!" She exclaimed. She took my hand again and led me out of the station and into a busy street. "Come back to my place, you'll obviously need somewhere to sleep."

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Jack looked around the lab, confusion spread over his face, "where did Phantom go?"

Vlad glanced up from the computer, "he probably left," he said, no emotion at all in his voice.

"Well I can see that!" Maddie said angrily to him, "and _you _were the one to let him escape! What were you thinking?"

Vlad stood up and smiled maliciously, "Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. My dear, why would I ever let him escape without a good reason? Isn't it obvious that I'm not as stupid as Jack?" he pointed to the computer, not noticing that Maddie's anger had increased at Vlad's offensive comment about her husband.

"I put a tracking device on Phantom as I was untying him. There's someone I want him to get for me, and I don't know where she is."

"How do you know that he'll find who you want?" Maddie still slightly doubted his plan.

"I can assure you that he will. After all, I can't really think of who else he'd go to."

**(Danny's P.O.V)**

The boy, who looked about six or seven, narrowed his brown eyes at me, half curious, half suspicious. "So you're this cousin Dani's been talking about?"

"Stop being so paranoid!" The girl jumped in front of him and held out her hand, "I'm Stephanie and I'm twelve," she told me. I shook her hand and she pointed to the boy, "that's my brother, Toby. He gets a little bit wary of visitors."

"Um… OK," I was trying to take everything in. I turned to Dani, who was standing next to me. "What is this place again?"

"I live here," she explained, "I found this abandoned apartment with Stephanie and Toby trying to set up a home, plus James, who's out somewhere right now. I have no idea if they've run away or whatever, but they're awesome!" Dani said excitedly, her young face beaming with innocence.

"Right…do they know about your um…condition?" I asked her. I didn't know how good my clone was at keeping secrets.

"What condition?" Stephanie interrupted us.

"Uh…" I paused, trying to make up something, "Dani has…dyslexia. It's nothing serious." I lied.

"Just a mild case," Dani added.

"I guess that's OK. I don't care." Stephanie sat down on a torn-up blue sofa before she carried on speaking, "I just wonder how she gets her hands on so much food and money."

I frowned at Dani. She shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck like I did sometimes – just another sign that she was my clone created by Vlad.

"She has her ways," I said.

Suddenly I heard a knock, most likely coming from the door. Toby rushed over to it and looked through the spyhole. "Password?" He asked the person on the other side.

"He treats this like a club," Stephanie explained.

A few seconds later a boy about my age walked into the room and glared at me.

"That's James," Dani whispered to me, "He can be a little… odd at times."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the most sociable person in the world, let's just say that."

"Who are you?" James challenged me. He was a few inches taller than me with longish, sandy-coloured hair.

I folded my arms. "_I_ happen to be Dani's cousin, Danny."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed." James had obviously seen the uncanny similarities between me and Dani. No surprise really.

"He's here 'cause he needs a place to stay," Dani told the boy calmly.

"Doesn't he have a home?" James clearly didn't want me here.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," I retorted.

"There's a bed over there," Stephanie butted in and pointed to a threadbare mattress. "It used to belong to Kathie, but she kind of…"

"Died," Toby said sadly.

Everybody nodded in forlorn agreement and I even saw a flicker of gloom appear on James face.

"Anyway, you'll need to pitch in with getting food and stuff." Stephanie carried on.

Suddenly toby said, "Danny, what's that thing on your hand?"

I didn't have time to look down before a massive jolt of electricity shot up my arm, causing me to collapse and land face first on the hard wooden ground.

**Danny: *gasps* Sudden cliff-ee!**

**Me: Ha ha. 101 ways to say cliffy. Cliffeh, cliffy, cliff-ee, cliffie, cliffey, can you readers think of anymore? Lol :)**

**Danny: Reviews guys?**

**Me: It's also your last chance to post an entry for the mocktail competition! We'll be announcing the results in chapter 12!**

**Danny: Bye guys! Hope you found this chappie slightly less boring than the last!**


	12. James Finds Jack and a Mysterious Man

**Me: I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I'm ill! Sorry SORRY SORREEEEEEE**

**Danny: I'm sure they weren't that worried Hayden.**

**Me: I hope not :(**

**Danny: Review replies time!**

**Me: Ahem, Danny?**

**Danny: Yes?**

**Me: what haven't you done in the past few chappies?**

**Danny: Oh yeah, well I guess this should make up for it. HAYDEN DOES NOT OWN ME!**

**Me: Now you can do the replies.**

**Danny: Yay!**

**Inuyuke:** Here's your chance to find out!

**The Monkey Girl**: All you're going to do is pound him against the wall? You should have thrown him into an active volcano!

**Lolxxx:** Hayden hasn't actually decided yet, but Kathie is special to James, that's for sure!

**Jordylilly777: **AHHHHH HERE IT IS!

**Dannyphantomcrazyfangirl:** Hayden never actually mentioned it, so don't worry about missing anything!

**Son of wind:** Dani's one of Hayden's favourite characters. She wishes that the little clone could have been in more episodes :)

**Ghostfinder:** I thought it was better too XD (and it's spelt MiniHayden by the way)

**Phanfan925:** McDonald's!

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon:** Yeah, it's Word 2010 again. Thanks for your review :)

_**EXILE, Chapter 12**_

**(Dani's P.O.V)**

"What's wrong with Danny?" Toby asked anxiously as I bent down to try and wake up my 'cousin'.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I think he got… a shock or something."

James snorted, "Yeah right," he said, "we don't have electricity here. You should know that by now, you've been staying here long enough."

I ignored him and shook Danny's shoulders. He gave no response.

"Maybe it's that thing on his hand," Stephanie pointed to a small green disk on Danny's palm.

"That's what I saw earlier!" Toby exclaimed.

I peeled it off carefully. It was about the size and thickness of a fingernail. There was a small light in the centre, which had started to flash rapidly a blood-red colour.

"That thing doesn't look very friendly," Stephanie observed with a worried look on her face.

I threw it out of the window and want back to Danny. He suddenly began to stir and mumble something inaudible.

"Are you OK Danny?" I asked him as he groggily opened his eyes.

He sat up slowly, leaning back slightly and supporting himself with his elbows, "I…I think so." He squinted, trying to get used to the darkness that had entered the apartment now that it was night.

"You better get onto your bed," Stephanie took Danny by the hand and led him over to the mattress which he had seen earlier, except Toby had just put a sheet on it.

I walked over to a cupboard with a missing door in the corner of the room. Inside was where we put our food, most of which I had collected.

I pulled out a fresh-looking apple and rushed back over to Danny. He looked like he was about to fall asleep again, so I quickly shoved it in his hands.

He nodded in understanding and weakly took a bite.

James grunted and proceeded to unpack a bag of food he had brought in with him.

A few minutes after finishing the apple, Danny had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. The rest of us gathered around the centre of the room.

"Dani," James said, "I want you to tell me what Danny's doing here. And tell me now, because we can't feed five mouths. He has to get his own food, but I don't really think he's in a state to do that right now."

"He'll be better soon," I promised urgently, "he just needs this night to rest, and then Danny will be fine in the morning, trust me."

James narrowed his eyes and hesitated. He was stubborn and had a sharp tongue, but he cared about our safety and would probably protect us with his life.

"Fine. One night." He handed me some bread and a pot of butter. "It's your turn to make dinner. Toby, you and Stephanie need to clean the apartment. I can't stand it _this _dirty, even though it's usually filthy anyway."

"What are you going to do?" I asked the older boy as I took a butter knife from the cupboard.

"I'm going out again. You'll have dinner without me – I'll find something."

And without saying anything else, he left the apartment.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"We're getting close now!" Jack said eagerly as he checked the scanner for the tracking device, which showed up as a small green dot on the screen, "he's within a mile of us!"

"Which way do we go next?" Vlad, who was finding it extremely hard to work on the same side as Jack, asked him.

"Uh… left… I think." The man suddenly became unsure.

"Oh, give me that!" Vlad snatched the tracking device of his old friend and read it himself.

"It's right, you bumbling idiot!" he grabbed Maddie's wrist and strode off down the street, muttering something about brain damage.

Jack just shrugged, completely oblivious to the insult, and followed him hurriedly.

When he reached them, they were staring in confusion at the tracker.

"What's up?" Jack asked, out of breath from running.

"He's just…disappeared off the screen," Maddie was puzzled.

"No," Vlad sighed, "This is my mistake. The tracker runs on ecto-energy, and it has to be attached to him to work. He's obviously found it and taken it off. Because it no longer has a power supply, it shuts down. It does leave the ghost drained of energy, though. Daniel will most likely be very weak."

"I see," Maddie said, "well, we know roughly where he is. And judging by what you just said," she nodded towards Vlad, "he couldn't have gone far in his weakened state."

"Let's continue the way we're going then!" Jack was still just as excited as he led the way.

**(James**_**'**_** P.O.V.)**

I slung my red backpack over my shoulder and locked the door to my apartment. Dani had made a key for the lock, but I had no idea how.

Plodding down the stairs at a regular pace, I planned out in my mind what I was going to do. It was already extremely late, so I didn't have much time.

I decided that no more food was needed for now, so I focused on my main plan of that night. I walked out through the broken front door of the abandoned lobby and out into the quiet street. The lamp posts gave off no light, after being shattered by vandalism years ago. I could see the faint glow of the rest of the city in the distance, but this part was pretty much abandoned, apart from the gangs who sometimes met here to deal drugs and other things of the sort.

Suddenly I heard an excited yell from around the corner.

"This way, Vladdie! I just know he's this way!"

A large man in a bright orange hazmat suit tore round the side of a house nearby. He wasn't looking where here was going and crashed right into me, knocking me to the floor. I felt my elbow scrape along the road as I fell, so I knew I had cut it.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted angrily at him as I stood up, putting my backpack on shoulder.

"Sorry kid," the man apologised, "I'm Jack Fenton. Have you see any ghosts around?"

Fenton? Wasn't that Dani's last name?

"Are you Dani's father?" I asked him, surprised at my own change in character.

"Yep, that's me! Danny Fenton's father!"

"Are you looking for her?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. But before he could say anything another man with grey hair and a woman appeared behind him.

"Who are you?" The man who had just arrived asked me.

"James," I said, "James Grant."

"Well, James. Sorry for this little," he looked at Jack, "interruption. We'll be going now."

The man grabbed Jack and he ushered him forward.

"Sorry about that, sweetie," the woman said, noticing my bleeding arm, "I hope my husband didn't hurt you. Are you alright? My name's Maddie."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Do you need anything? It's very late at night for a boy your age to be out." She seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm OK, I'm just heading home now," I gave her a fake smile and began to walk, wondering who those people were and why that fat man was in such a hurry. _And _he was Dani's father, which means he could have been looking for her…

I shrugged to myself and followed the long, dusty road until I came to the end. Turning left, I checked to see if anyone was following me.

I decided that it was safe to go on, and I walked for about fifteen minutes until I came to an old hotel. A broken neon sign that said 'open' and 'closed' hung loosely from the wall and the revolving door was stuck.

I winced as the door squeaked when I opened it. Dust clouds surrounded my feet as I took each step inside and the furniture was covered in white sheets, making the place look characteristically haunted.

A lamp in the corner of the room gave a faint glow and I saw a pale-looking man sitting on a sofa next to it, flicking through one of the many books that lined the shelves.

He looked up when he heard me come in and put his book down with a soft thud on the coffee table.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he said, agitated.

"Sorry sir," I apologised, opening my backpack, "I brought the thing you asked for."

"And what would that be?"

"The book." I handed him an old dusty novel which I had found at the back of the library.

He took and began to skim through it, nodding as he saw the information he was looking for.

I stood there in silence, not sure if I should leave.

"Something's bothering you, James," the man said without looking up.

"Well… Dani's cousin came to our apartment today."

"Little Dani Fenton," he sighed, "It's been at least ten years since I've seen her. And now her Danny's appeared? Well, this is going to be very interesting."

**Danny: CLIFFY! *GASP* Another mysterious person? 0_o**

**Me: You'll find out next time XD**

**Danny: Awwww, do I really have to wait that long?**

**Me: Yep! Bye guys! Sorry again if this chapter was epic fail. I'm ill, so it's not the best time for concentrating. I TRIED MEH BEST, OKIES? (shout out for Inu XD). Hopefully next time I'll be better and chapter 13 won't be full of fail.**

**Danny: In Hayden's current state, she cannot 'consume strong carbonated drinks' so the mocktail contest has been put on hold until further notice. Sorry guys! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone,

I've put this on all my fics now because I want everyone to see it. My writing has improved a lot, and I want to rewrite all my stories, and the best way for me is to start a new account and begin working on the ones with which I get the most response. I'm not going to drag on about my reasons.

Basically, if you want this fic right here updated, put a vote in on my profile. I'll take priority with the ones that get the most, although I can guarantee that no matter how long it takes, they'll all eventually go up, rewritten in all their glory.

My new username is Gilbert's Left Arm, and there is one fic up there for the Pandora Hearts fandom which me and my friend have written based on a roleplay we did together. Enjoy that if you like. But, for now, please tell me what you want to see redone, and then updated. I hate letting people down.


End file.
